Das Puppengesicht
by VesperChan
Summary: She was a doll passed from one master to another, will she find love in the arms of a red haired youth? SakuraSasori
1. Chapter 1

**I long to see, I long to sing  
I long to do so many things. **

**But hallow eyes are black and dead  
There are no lips painted on my head **

-

-

-

-

Das Puppengesicht

German translation: Doll's Face

Written by Vesper chan.

-

-

-

-

The pink haired beauty with dazzling green eyes, the shade of sea glass leaned her head against the shoulder of a tall red haired man with scarlet colored eyes.

She smiled, opened her mouth and whispered something to the man.

He smiled in return and nodded.

"Ich erfreut, Sasori," she said.

Sasori smiled at the human Sakura sitting next to him and told her he was happy as well before leaning in her ear and whispering his vow of low to her. "Ich liebe dich."

-

-

-

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

Das Puppengesicht

German translation: Doll's Face

Written by Vesper chan.

-

-

-

-

I

My nose and ears were born into existence before any other part of my face, so the smells of freshly cut pine and the chipping of a sculptor's chisel were the first thing to invade my newly born senses.

It might have been a few minuets or it might have been a few days that passed before anything else extraordinary accorded on my part.I did not know how to measure time in a way that could be counted as logical, I only felt it's little breaths wash over me every so often to remind me of my newly born existence.

It was the only thing I could feel, unless a fly or incest landed on my face. Then I could feel it's tiny, little legs creep over my cheeks and chin, before pushing off into the great beyond that I couldn't see.

So,I can only listen, smell and occasionally, feel the world around me.

Someone had called me Sakura. I guess that was my name.

It was such a wonderful feeling it was to be a part of something bigger.I think, it must have been what the der Puppendoktor called days, before I felt the wet substance of his sable haired brush, against the indents above my nose and below my forehead. It felt cold, and I wished I could shiver at the touch, but I couldn't. I don't know why, but I was unable of moving any part of myself.

There was a brief pause before a rip in the darkness before me was born, and a world of sights and marvels were exposed to my newly acquired sight.

I saw the gold, of what the humans called sunlight, streaming through my master's workshop and over many curious little objects, with arms and legs attached to stings, that were left staring at me.

Who wouldn't stare at me? I heard der Puppendoktor call me beautiful with a happiness in his words. Beautiful must be a good thing, because I heard him laugh and pat me gently on my smooth head. I was happy to make my der Puppendoktor happy because I was beautiful.

Another wet touch from his brush, set down over my other blank indent, birthing another tearing the remaining darkness, that eventually ate away at all the inky blackness before me. I now had two, lovely, seeing eyes.

I head der Puppendoktor say they reminded him of green sea glass. That must be what color they are. Green, like sea glass. I have never heard or smelt green sea glass, but it must be a marvelous sight to behold, because my master smiled at me when he saw my eyes that could see back. It was wonderful to be able to see!

There were so many sights to see, that I almost cried with joy. But my mouth had been painted shut in a deep rosy red color. I don't mind being a mute little beauty. It wouldn't make a difference it I could speak, because I would not know how to form words that anyone could understand. Aside from that, I don't think it would make my master happy.

He likes my rosy little lips painted together.

It makes him happy.

And when he is happy, so am I.

A long, thin line was painted over each eye, and the brush was put away into a small water filled dish, that would change colors whenever he put his brush into it. I think he called these lines, stretching over my green sea glass eyes, eyebrows. They were very small and thin, and I saw no point in them, but the master put them there to make me beautiful, so I loved them.

The next thing that I felt, was a sticky wet substance that was spread over my head, something he called glue. I didn't like it, the feeling was horrible, but it didn't last long.

The next thing I knew, bright golden ringlets fell around my face as a tiny doll wig was lowered onto my head. The curls tickled my cheeks, and I felt myself laughing, though I could not hear it.

Der Puppendoktor patted my curls and added a bright blue bow to the side of my head, the rest of it's ribbon was wrapped around my head to keep it from falling off.

Looking up at my der Puppendoktor, I can see that he has silky golden hair framing his own smiling face. It's not as long as mine, nor is it curled, but it dose come down to his shoulders, with a large bang over one eye, and it is almost the same shade. He didn't bother to keep his hair tied back, choosing to let it fall straight to his shoulders.

His eyes, or the only one I can see, has been painted a bright, ocean blue that seemed to be reflected through a million shards of tiny glass. I think my master is beautiful.

I look like my master, so we both must be beauties.

No one can deny that.

I feel myself being picked up, only only now, do I realize I am in possession of a little doll's body, with arms and legs. It's not like my head, that is made of this pale white substance that could break. It made of fabrics filled with stuffing and scents that make me small good.

My hands are sewn onto the ends of my stuffed arm, and each are frozen in the same posture that my master has designated for me. They are not like the rest of my body, rather, they are pale like my face, and made of the same substance.

I think my legs are the prettiest part of my, aside from my face. They were made so that they could fit into shoes and slippers and wear stockings. That is what my master did, he clothed my tiny little doll feet in white satin slippers. They kind you would find at a ballet, on the dancer's feet.

Master chuckled, slipping a white satin dress over my head and around my body, making sure my arms go into the long sleeves with lace at the ends. It's a love;y gown that falls to my ankles, but fluffs out enough so that you can see my little slippers poking out. A bright blue ribbon, that matched the one in my hair, was wrapped around my waist.

Master chuckled again and called me his "_Der Balletttänzer Gering_."

I was happy to be called his little ballet dancer, even though I knew I could never walk, let alone dance.

The neck of my dress is very high, stopping under my chin in rows of satin lace, that looked like it would never be any other color than white. I didn't look like a ballet dancer, but because of the slippers my master gave me, I was happy to call myself one. I'm fairly certain, with a knowledge that must not be mine, that ballet dancers do not wear pears around their neck, nor do the let their curls down along their face, the way master did mine.

Master was working a lot on the details of my dress, fluffing the ruffles, smoothing out the hems. He looked so caught up in my un-ballet appearance. When he was done, he picked me up, yet again, and set me down in a little doll's chair of deep red satin.

I felt my hands being lifted up, and set down neatly on my lap, the way you would see a lady fold her own hands. One hand over the other. My der Puppendoktor's smile grew bigger as he stepped back to view his work.

"_Ah! Wunderbar, einfach wunderbar. Was für ein Prachtexemplar_!" the tall beautiful artist that had given me life cried, with a truly dazzling smile, both on his palepink lips, and in his glassy blue eyes.

I felt so happy to be called wonderful, simply wonderful. My eyes were shining brighter with joy as he called me 'What a beauty'. I was making my dear master happy, and that always made me happy.

_"Wunderbar, einfach wunderbar. Was für ein Prachtexemplar!"_

Oh I could hear his words of prise over and over again in my head. It felt good to be my der Puppendoktor's beauty. I was beautiful. With my bright green eyes, the color of sea glass, my bouncy ringlets the color of a soft sunbeam, and my sealed tight lips, to color of deep red roses that grew in bushes outside our window.

I was a beauty.

A darling, stunning, radiating, beauty.

And that was because my master made me.

_**'My** der Puppendoktor._'

I though my joy would last forever. It seemed to last for ever, but in reality it was only a few years. My der Puppendoktor loved to dress me up in gowns and pin my hair back into hats, always making sure to keep the golden ringlets perfect.

People I saw inside the house I lived in, would tell him that he was obsessive over his little doll, and I hated them. Thankfully, he paid them no heed and would always come back to me.

Except for one time, when he went away for a few days to visit far away family. He told me all about it before he left, but that didn't ease the hallow pain I felt, all inside my body. That pain only went away when he came home...with another girl. It seemed his family had more than one surprise waiting for him on his trip, than he expected.

The woman was tall, thin and had dark onyx eyes and long raven black hair down to her waist. My der Puppendoktor seemed to like her, but I knew he loved me best.

**I** was his only love and joy. _Me_. Not her, not anyone else. It was Me. He told me himself. I was more beautiful that that dark eyed woman.

Why did he even look at her when he had me?

That woman was nothing compared to me.

My master knew that.

Anyone would know that.

I felt myself smile a little, when my der Puppendoktor led the woman over to me and showed me off to the lesser beauty. He smiled at me again and praised me in front of the woman. I knew I would always be his favorite.

No one could take that away from me.

Not even her.

The woman smiled a strained smile, but shook her head and said something to my der Puppendoktor I didn't understand. He must not have like what she said because he tried to convince her otherwise, in more words I did not understand. I did not like her voice.

He was not happy. That woman made my der Puppendoktor unhappy. However, he seemed to sigh in agreement and nod his head.

He then picked me up, and took me to another part of the house I had never seen. Somewhere up a lot of old, creaking stairs. It grew dark and I felt myself being lowered into a silky box with soft lining.

"_Der Balletttänzer gering, es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir außerordentlich Leid,"_ he whispered in apology before closing the lid on my box and sealing me away in an inky black darkness I soon feared.

What was my der Puppendoktor so sorry about?

He couldn't be putting me away!

No!

I was his beauty, not that woman downstairs!

My der Puppendoktor was **my** der Puppendoktor.

He... was... _**mine**_!

-

-

-

II

I don't know how I knew things. I just knew the knowledge I possessed was accurate, though it's origin was still an utter mystery to me. No one ever taught these thing to me, yet I knew them well. Why was that?

Things like colors and words and things I had never see before, I knew them all. This in it's self, is a mystery to me. But over all, it is nothing compared to the overpowering emotion that binds my every waking though.

The emotion I didn't knew I had, until it was lit afire that one day, so many days ago.

Hate.

Anger.

Rage.

Loathing so great it purged my soul for nights of sleeplessness on end.

That woman who took away my master, deserved ever ounce of detest my fragile form could usher. And even though it may not seem like a lot, nineteen years of sleepless nights can really dam the feelings harbored deep within your heart.

The lid of the box I was lowered into was still closed, blocking me off from the rest of the world I loved to exist in. It was dark. For nineteen long, hard years, it was painfully dark. I grew to hate the darkness with a passion. It might have been fear in the beginning, but my fear could not last forever. Thus, one emotion morphed and evolved into a fiery passion of hate.

Don't be mistaken, my hatred of the darkness that ails my every waking moment is great, but my wrath for the woman that condemned me to this endless torture is far greater. There is nothing in this world that could match my hate for that woman. Absolutely nothing.

In the beginning, I though my dear, sweet, sweet, darling der Puppendoktor was hiding me away from the evil witch, saving me for another day. A day when he would come back and dress me up in frills and lace, all the while telling me how beautiful I am and how happy he is to see me. He _had_ to come back for me. I was his beauty. I was his obsession. He loved me and said so himself! He couldn't have forgotten about me. The man with sea colored eyes could hardly leave the house, knowing I must be left behind. I was always on his mind, there is no way in any know world, that he could have forgotten me for all these years. He couldn't have. It was humanly impossible.

Then one day or night not so long ago, the truth came down upon me in the weigh of gold. My master didn't forget about me. It was all that woman's fault!

She had seen me and hated me for my beauty! Anyone would tell you that she was the lesser beauty of the two of us. Jealous must have overtaken her, making her force my der Puppendoktor to lock me away in this box where she would never have to see my radiating glamor ever again. I knew that woman was truly evil to be near my der Puppendoktor, and hold his hand the way only I should. I just didn't know how evil she was until I discovered her heatred towards me.

How dare that knifing, vile, creature of two legs stoop so low as to order my master to put away the most precious joy he had ever experienced. She not only locked me away that day, but she had ordered my master to do something against his heart. That was completely and utterly unforgivable! If my anger was burning before, it was smoldering now! It was one thing to come and do wrong unto me, but to go to my dear, sweet, der Puppendoktor and hurt his heart, it was entirely inhuman!

For days on end, I entertained myself with visions and dreams of transforming into a human and breaking out of my tiny little prison box, only to march downstairs and find the woman torturing my der Puppendoktor with her squeaky, witch like words of unreason. I would throw the woman out with as much violence as my new body could produce, making sure to physically injure her, and embracing my loving master, who was now happy to see me out of the dreadful darkness.

My der Puppendoktor would be so happy to see me with his once again, I just knew he would be! He would pick me up and laugh, all the while telling me how much of a beauty I was. Then the woman would be gone and I would be happy again, because when my der Puppendoktor is happy, I am happy.

But days and nights, came and passed. The moon and sun rose and full in the sky, failing to penetrate the walls of my prison with their light. Days...,weeks..., moths..., years... They came and the went. And never once did a fairy, cloaked in blue, come to my aid, granting me the life and movement I required to bring joy to the man I adored and misery to the woman I detested with ever fiber of my frail existence.

Four wall around me and the ever haunting darkness of confinement, was the only thing there to keep my company in those nineteen long, lonely, dark, dreadful years. I began to have doubts in myself and the thing I cherished most, next to my der Puppendoktor.

My beauty.

Was I maybe too plain for the man with hair the color of spun gold? Did he prefer the darker beauty that strained to smile a loving smile over a bright and cherry looking vision, such as myself? She was pretty, that much I was sure, but there was nothing about her that made her stand out or really shine in a room that hosted someone as lovely as me. She was tall like the master, maybe that was why he liked her.

But then I remembered all the times he would pick me up and hold me with care. He preferred my height to her own. Anyone would. I was made in his image, so shouldn't he prefer me over her? Why didn't he? Why did he listen to her and lock me away, even when he knew it would bring him no joy?

Why?

I recall the day clearly in my mind, playing it back as if the event had actually happened once again. My der Puppendoktor had led the woman into the house through the front door, holding her by the hand like he would with me. She would smile and say something about his home in a language I did not understand. I think she was complementing him on his furniture. The he led her over to me. I recall clearly, how his eyes seemed to burst alive with excitement when he saw me. He still adored me. He praised me. Touched my hair and dress, telling the woman how lovely I was.

Then her reaction came. It was, as I recall, a stained, cringing, smile. It looked so forced and fake. She said something to my master that seemed to dampen his happy mood. It was something about me. I knew she hated me from the beginning, she didn't even give me a chance!

More noises from downstairs fade through the walls of my prison. This happens often, so I go on remembering, choosing to ignore it, though I may later regret it.

Master looked so sad, and tried to argue with the witch like woman about whatever it was she had said to him. But she was as stubborn as a bull on the subject, refusing to budge on his statement. She wanted me gone, I just knew it! Master seemed so trapped, sighing and agreeing to whatever it was she had wanted. I remember my der Puppendoktor picking me up for one last time, carrying me to another part of the house I had never seen. Somewhere up a lot of old, creaking stairs I had come to hate. We entered a dimly lit room together and I felt myself being lowered into a silky box with soft lining. There was nothing inside the box but four walls and the silky insides that made it comfortable for me to rest. I could only, just barely see past his face, into the room were were located in. There were dingy gray boards on the wall and dust everywhere. I would have sneezed long ago, if I could have.

_"Der Balletttänzer gering, es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir außerordentlich Leid,"_ he whispered, so much sorrow in his voice, reflecting the raw emotion in his eyes. I knew it hurt him to shut the box and lock the lid closed. I don't blame him for any of it. I knew he suffered just as much as I. It was all that woman's fault. He touched the black and white pearls around my neck one last time before he slipped out of my vision for the last time. I will never forget that day. There was no other day so vividly cemented in my-

Creak.

That did not come from downstairs. It is at times like these I curse my dark prison with the most passion possible. But then again, nothing like this has ever happened in nineteen years, so, logically I could not say ' at times like these'.

There was another creaking sound, growing larger in volume. At this moment, the logic state of my thoughts could be no less important than they are now. Another creak, and another soon followed, jolting my heart into a derby of rapid beats. (That is, if I had a real heart, there is only a sewn flower over my left breast, nothing more.)

Another emotion I was very well acquainted with entered my consciousness. That was the emotion of fear. Fear like I felt when I was first locked away into my dark black prison. It was the fear that purged my mind for so many long years, before it finally dissolved into what I now know as the emotion called anger. But why was I filled with fear now? Wasn't it my master who was coming up the steeps and into the dingy room to rescue me? No, I would recognize my master's steeps anywhere, and these steeps were not those of my masters. That left only one other person.

Her.

She was coming up the stairs to get me, and not to lock me away for good. No, she had something far worse in mind, I'm sure. She wanted to rip me apart and smash my skull against the wall and tear my pretty blue dress to shreds, all out of jealous rage. I knew she couldn't stand being the lesser beauty forever.

The footsteps were right outside her box, now, growing louder by the second.

_'Oh cruel world, it was nice to have known you! I'll miss everything you had to offer except that witch of a woman. My der Puppendoktor will be missed the most, of this I am sure!'_ I spout of in my mind as the clasps binding my box together are unbound. The lid has lifted and a head of raven black enters my vision.

_'I knew it, it's revenge!'_

However, the head of raven did not belong to a female, much less the dark eyed witch woman from the land of lesser beauties. It belonged to a pale faced boy with tired brown orbs that took me in with mild amusement. The boy peering down at me looked an awful lot like the woman who I had deemed as a witch, yet there were obvious difference between the two. He was a male, and she was a female, I can see this as a very obvious difference. Can't you.

Aside from that, his hair was a lighter shade, coming in as a dark brown, not a raven black like the woman's. He was pale, lean, had a well shaped face, and looked positivity bored with life when he opened my trunk. His ink black eyes scanned over my own, sea glass green orbs, seeming to look for something. I couldn't tell what it was but something about him reminded me about my dear, old der Puppendoktor, something behind his eyes. He picked my up gently and looked me over, then returning to my eyes, he spared a small smile and greeted me in the language I was happily familiar with.

"_Das Hallo."_ His voice was so soft and smooth, almost like velvet. It was very calming to listen to him tell me hello. I wanted to hear more of his smooth,lulling voice that seemed to put me at an ease, almost instantly.

I was happily blessed with and answered prayer when he commented on my wrinkled and aged appearance. "_Du siehst zerzaust aus,"_ he commented in a soft tone, telling me I looked disheveled in my appearance. I didn't care if it wasn't the praise my der Puppendoktor would give me, someone was speaking to me after nineteen years of torturing silence. It felt good to have words reverberating in my ears, once again.

He smiled once again, _"Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen_." I was happy, he was happy to meet me.

_"Sai!"_

_"Ja?"_

_"Herkommen!"_

You young man known as Sai, sighed in annoyance, rolling his inky black eyes the way some of my der Puppendoktor's friends would, when he told them about me. I don't think rolling your eyes is a sign of happiness, since Sai did not seem very happy. Tucking me in his arms with care, he exited the dingy room he called and attic and descended the stairs. When we reached the bottom, I was surprised to see an aged version of the witch lady, busy over a stove!

_"Ja, mutter?"_

So, this Sai boy was the son of the awful witch woman? It's no wonder they looked so alike. The witch woman turned around and looked at her son, her eyes instantly falling towards me in a narrowed fashion."_Undsoweiter_?" she asked in disgust, pointing to me with her wooden spoon. Yes, she was very threatening.

"_Die Puppe,"_ Sai explained in a bored tone that I enjoyed listening to. I like the way he called me a doll. My der Puppendoktor would call me a doll as well, only he was a bit more joyful about it. But, I didn't blame Sai for being joyless in front of the witch woman.

"_Weg damit_!" she screamed in a hiss like voice, commanding her son to get rid of me at once. I knew it all along, she was jealous of me, and hated me to the core. That woman of lesser beauty really was a witch, inside and out. It felt good to be yelled at for some strange reason. Like all my thoughts and theories up until now have been confirmed.

"_Nein_," he answered in a defying tone.

"_Was_?" she shrieked, not understanding he denial. I felt like smiling so hard.

"_Nein_," he repeated with a tone of arrogance I came to love, before he turned and left the kitchen with a tired look and tone. I guess he didn't like talking with his witch of a woman too much, and I don't blame him. I don't think anyone would.

The woman with aging eyes that still held hate for my obviously greater beauty, scrambled into the doorway and shouted at her son, as he stalked to his room and out of her view, _"Die Rückkehr!"_

But of course, my Sai did not come back. He kept walking till he reached his room, closing and locking the door behind him. Once there, he set me down on his bed and pulled a few trunks out from under his bed. I was a little frightened of him locking me away again, but my fear was short lived as he opened his trunks to display an array of beautiful clothing meant for me. Pulling out a pretty red and white dress he began to remove my faded gown and slippers. I felt wonderful again. To be in new garments and showing off my beauty for a master!

My happiness only grew when he picked me up, looked me in the eye, and said, "_Was für ein Prachtexemplar!"_ Just like my master used to say. I knew now, that this young man, this Sai was my new der Puppendoktor.

-

In the days and weeks that followed Sai would dress me up and talk to me, taking me outside into the garden from time to time. His mother was hardly ever seen, being out in town, trying to find a husband to replace the one who dies three years ago. Sai told me the golden haired man with eyes like the sea was his father, and had died more or less, three years ago. His father taught him the art of doll making, passing on the love to his only son. I truly knew that my Master son was my new master. My der Puppendoktor.

Sai had once said to me, that he was not very good with getting along with the people around him, preferring to stay at him and read books or play with me or his other puppets.

However, there was on girl who caught his eyes he would talk about sometimes. She was a smart alack red head with eyes like fire, I found frightening. Sai seemed to find her fascinating. Sometimes he would talk about his dad, who he loved and missed. Sometimes he talked about his mother, who he didn't love so much and wished was not around so much. But he talked about this frightening red head the most.

I wished he wouldn't. I had so much fun when he talked about me. He didn't need anyone else. His father made the same mistake with his mother many years ago. I don't want Sai to do the same.

Pretty soon the evil witch, who I have come to call, the lesser beauty, took notice of the red haired girl, and began inviting her over. Sai was uneasy at first and after getting to know the lass named Karin, became extremity uncomfortable. I could see why. The las was annoying, self centered, a smart alack and never stopped talking about herself. She and Sai's mother seemed to get along just fine however, and something dreadful happened to Sai.

He told me about the disaster one day, while dressing me in a golden yellow ball gown with a matching feathered headdress, falling off to one side. His mother had set up what he called _'an arranged marriage'_ or something like that. His father was the victim of one and now Sai was too. He cursed the day he took an intrest in the red haired girl, as did I.

I didn't want to loose my master again. It had only be a measly two and a half years, I had spent out of the darkness. I would have at least expected three or four, maybe five before horror stuck my house. Sai was my new der Puppendoktor. I couldn't loose him to another woman, like I had lost my first to the evil witch woman of lesser beauties! I couldn't loose Sai, I couldn't!

"_Mir rutschte das Herz in die Hose,"_ he said one day. Telling me how he felt as if his heart felt it had sunken to his boots.

He hardly ever smiled anymore, and seemed even more pale than normal. That evil red haired lass was hurting my master, she was hurting my Sai! I ached to speak to him and confront him, but alas my lips were painted shut, and shut they stayed.

_"Mir schwant Böses_," he said another day, telling me about his his heart mis-gives him. It's hurting to see my master falling away from me, while I can do nothing more than watch as the regretful events unfold before my sea glass painted eyes.

-

Sai was sitting out in the garden with me in his lap, reading a book when his witch of a mother cam into the yeard, stopping before the slowly rocking swing where we sat. I didn't like the look in her eyes. I never liked the looks in her eyes, but today, there was a lot I didn't like. Something extra evil and witch like.

"_Aufstehen_," she barked, commanding him to stand up.

I shifted in his arms as he did so.

She glared cold and hard at me in his arms in my lovely cream colored evening dress of satin. She wished she was a pretty as me. Thrusting her nose into the air she turned sharply on her heel, and began to walk away, only stopping to call over her shoulder, "_Mach schon!"_

The dark eyed male huffed and frowned at the order to 'come on' but was forced to comply with a forced reply of, "Ja, mutter."

I really wished I could turn into a human and give that lesser beauty a good taste of the sidewalk. She wasn't even a beauty anymore so I should stop calling her her by that name. Now, she is something far worse. She's an ugly, slimy, disgusting, lousy excuse of a human being. More or less a repulsive toad.

I think she head my thoughts because it was then she choose to turn around and point her finger at my pretty form. "_Etw hinter sich lassen_," she hissed in her oily witch like voice of hers, telling my dear Sai, to leave me behind. Sai, my sweet, dear, der Puppendoktor looked down at me with his saddened inky black eyes that reflected so much sadness and heartbreak.

It was just like the eyes of my first master on the day he had to lock me away. I didn't want to go away! I did not want to be locked away in another dark prison where light has no home. I couldn't! That woman couldn't do this to me!

But Sai had no control over something like this, with a heavy sigh he nodded and muttered a stained "Ja, mutter," before setting down his book and carrying me inside the house.

"_Beeil dich_!" the evil toad like woman called over her aged shoulder, telling her son to hurry up in a rude and inpatient voice was nothing like the one Sai possessed. I liked Sai's better.

"_Ja, mutter_," he muttered in a strained voice.

I could tell he was hurting on the inside. Oh my poor, sweet, Sai. How I wished I could comfort him in his agony. Anyone could see it so clearly written all over his face, how deeply he was suffering. Anyone who didn't obviously didn't care, that includes the evil toad witch outside waiting to walk her son to his weding.

I don't think anyone can blame der Puppendoktor for being miserable. He would have to spend the rest of his life with both annoying, irritable woman. Anyone would be utterly miserable with five minuets of either. Sai had told me so often how he and his mother were no on good terms with one another.

Before I knew it the creaking of the attic steeps were ringing in my ear.

No!

She was making me go back! I hated her for this, I didn't want to go back into the darkness! Not again!

Sai paused, kicking my old trunk aside. Locating a box with holes inside it he set me in it and placed me in front of a window so I would not be totally in the dark. Oh Sai, may God bless you kind soul. I'll be praying for you as I lay in here with nothing better to do. Pausing on the steeps he turned and looked at my box, (I could see though the hole.)

"_Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid_..." he said apologizing.

_"Es tut mir Leid."_ and with those last haunting words falling from his lips, my der Puppendoktor descended the stairs and left my sight for the last time. I was alone again.

-

-

-

III

I hate long waits.

Waiting is such a cruel fate one must endure, especially for someone who can not sleep half of it away like the rest of those humans can.

I hate waiting, I loath it in all its enteritides almost as much as I hated the dark.

The darkness is not something I hate as much, because it is not something I have to deal with, since I have the sun and moon light coming into my box, through the holes left behind. Waiting now dominates my self in it's quest for the 3ed most hated. (the darkness was her 4th)

My first most hated thing or person would have to be Sai's awful witch of a mother, the evil toad woman who possessed no beauty, what so ever. She is the one responsible for my sufferings two times over.

The first when she married my precious der Puppendoktor, and forced him to rip out a piece of his heart and soul in order to lock me away, out of obvious jealousy towards my stunning looks. She not only sinned against me, by locking me away in night, but she had sinned against my der Puppendoktor when she forced him to lock away his joy. The second time was when she forced my dear Sai to hide me away in this blasted excuse for an attic, for the same reasons.

However, on the second occasion she was only half the reason. Obviously if Sai's mother, named Ami or Amy or something of that matter, was the first most hated person or thing, and waiting was my third, that there had to be a 2ed. That position belonged to the scary woman with fiery red hair and demonic like eyes of hazel that seemed to glow red when she looked down at me. It's the truth! I could swear they were as red as the candle's flame when she looked at me with that twisted smile.

Unlike Sai's mother, Karin, who was now Sai's wife, was much more intimidating and more of a beauty that I would have liked to admit. She had to be remotely attractive to spark Sai's interest before he grew to know her selfish person. She was another half of the reason Sakura was locked away, and that was enough to spark an ever lasting fire that would burn for the rest of her life.

A flicker of light outside my window set's my senses on alarm. My window was very high up on the side of the house so no one should be up there, but that shadow that had passed had been to big to be a bird.

I was locked away, but I was not dead, dashed against the rocks and broken to bits, and had no hopes of being so, anytime soon.

Many a time I had wondered how a doll who had no heart or lungs could feel the organ's effects racing though her body, or reverberating in her imaginary rib cage. It's true, there was nothing inside my insides aside from stuffing and air, but at times when I was scared or extremity livid with anger, I could feel the effects of a hear or set of lungs inside me. How I could feel such things when I had not the means to produce such feelings was beyond my knowledge, I only knew it meant fear.

There were humans outside my window now, I was sure of it! In the fifteen years I spent captivated in this new prison, I must not have noticed the small landing, underneath my window on the outside, where people could walk around on. I knew they were people because their faint voices penetrated the many layers surrounding me drifted in a whisper just beyond the clarity of my ear. I could hear them, but I could not understand what they were saying.

_"...Nein...Der Einzug..."_

_"...Ja...der Auszug..."_

Oh! The fear had returned tenfold! They were speaking of moving out and moving in, the things workman would speak about. My master must be moving! Or worse, my master is dead and his horrid devil-wife was selling the house after it was swept clean of it's junk. That sounds like something that evil she devil would do. Evil through and through.

Maybe I should hate her the most, more than Sai's beauty-less mother of a witch. I knew what movers were meant to do; move. (Obviously.) And in a move things such as junk were to be thrown out or destroyed in the fire. If it was true that my dead Sai was dead, than that evil devil woman would surly see me as junk and make haste to be rid of me. I would not put such an act past her, she would enjoy killing me, seeing me die a pitiless death.

I knew after fifteen or sixteen years of rotting up here in the dust, my beauty was not what it once was. My hair was frazzled, my dress faded. And while the paint upon my fast was still there, it was not what it once was.

_"Nein, nein, nein, nein! Der Dummkopf!"_

Oh the voices were closer now, closer and more frightening that I had ever though a human voice could be. They were inside the attic, moving around and moving loud thumping noises with their boots.

"_Keine Bewegung!"_

A box beside me was moved. I head it come crashing down at the other side of the room, despite the first man and his order not to move.

_"Ja, ja."_

I though they would stop, but the sound of boxes being picked up and dropped had continued and was growing closer to my present coordinates. Pretty soon they would be picking me up and tossing me to the other side of the room. A throw like that would most likely kill me since there was no silk or satin lining to buffer the impact.

Curse this fear of mine. I want to go with dignity, with my head held high, not trembling in my prison like a silly coward. If I do die, I blame my full death upon the devil woman.

"_Dieses da?"_

_"Nein."_

_"Dieses da?"_

_"Ja."_

My box was picked up, resulting in my little body being rattle around before the final impact came crashing down on me. If I could have, my eyes would have shed tears, but they were only painted the color of green sea glass. They were not real. My box was flung into the air and I though death had come for me when a voice pierced the chaos and saved me from my grim reality.

_"Der Aufenthalt!"_

And I was caught. I couldn't hear anything more than the order to stop, due to the loud beating of my imaginary heart, but I could get the feel that whoever caught me was a young lad, and very angry with the way the workers were handling his family's things.

Wait!

Family's things? That did that mean this was Sai? I grew excited a careful hands pried me out of my prison and lifted me into the air. However my joy dimmed a bit when I realized it was not Sai, but rather a tall red haired boy of sixteen with dark amber eyes tinted with red of a fire's hearth. At first his eyes scared me, but then I noticed the genital blackness about them that reminded me about Sai. This must be their child.

He looked at me intently, took my color loss and the frizzled state of my hair in with a careful eyes and saddened at the way I looked. I felt sad for both him and myself. I wish I could be pretty for him and make him smile and laugh like my masters before him had.

Turning me over in his hands, he carried me downstairs and into a dark room my first master used as a workshop. This was where I was created. The red haired boy set be down in a little chair meant for me and began to remove my hair from me head, chipping away at the old glue that hardly held anymore. Soon the wig was gone and I was left bold. I didn't have time to reflect on my sadness long, because a soft, cold brush, dipped in pale pink paint was upon my lips. Soon my eyebrows were painted over as well as my eyelashes. Another brush was dipped in sea glass green, and pulled over my eyes, coating them once more in vivid color.

This boy was re-making me. The way my first master had! More glue was plastered over my smooth, bald head and a wig of lovely, silky pink locks, to tempt his own. Lifting me up he removed the faded dress from my aged body and replaced it with a pale pink one with green trimmings and white frill. A bonnet of pink and green, at the back of my head and a parasol ow white and pink at my side, finished off my dressings to a T.

My new master with flame like, red hair stood back and looked over his work, smiling at what he saw.

I loved that smile.

I loved being able to make my master smile, whoever he was, as long as he loved me with care (because that is what makes a true master).

_"Wunderbar, einfach wunderbar. Was für ein Prachtexemplar!"_

Oh if I could have stopped breathing at any point in my life it would have been then and there. To hear my master say those exact words to me...just like that... oh I felt so alive inside. Like my happiness was just beginning all over again. Like I had never encountered any sadness ever in all my tears of existence. Oh I could hear his words of prise over and over again in my head. It felt good to be loved my der Puppendoktor, for he was my der Puppendoktor.

_'Wunderbar, einfach wunderbar. Was für ein Prachtexemplar!'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_30 years later..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

A man who appeared to be only twenty, but in reality was truly forty six years of age, slumbered peaceful in the padded insulation of his hand-mane maple coffin, stenciled with exquisite decoration and detail. Is hair still retained it's youthful red flame as his eyes rest themselves in death.

Many people dressed in shades of gray and black weep and cried sorrowfully before the casket. The man inside was much loved and would be dearly missed. The sun had hidden it's face behind a cloud and dared not let it's joyful rays peek through on such a sad and sorrowful day. All that was needed was the rain many expected to receive.

The man inside was named Sasori. The kind man had never married and lived without a mother or father since his sixteenth birthday. Many of his friends and distant family members had pitied him for his great loss, but he didn't seem to effected by the horrible events, he was like his father in that respect. He had something to ease the pain in all those years.

That something lay across his chest, dressed in a black Lolita style dress with a black bonnie holding back her pink hair. He had started calling her Sakura, and had loved her more than any other woman who had tried to capture his heart. She was beautiful, a perfection among the angels you could say. That is what Sasori would call her.

He had requested, that when he tied, she be put next to him in his casket, since he had no son who would inherit her or the love he had for her. So, in horner of his wishes, they had placed the lovely doll a top his chest, between his folded hands, and said their respects.

The events of a traditional German funeral proceeded and soon the casket was closed and Sasori and Sakura were placed in the ground never to see the light of day.

It was in that instant, that a chip formed in the back of Sakura's head and cracked open, killing her from her heartache.

-

-

-

The pink haired beauty with dazzling green eyes, the shade of sea glass leaned her head against the shoulder of a tall red haired man with scarlet colored eyes.

She smiled, opened her mouth and whispered something to the man.

He smiled in return and nodded.

"Ich erfreut, Sasori," she said.

Sasori smiled at the human Sakura sitting next to him and told her he was happy as well before leaning in her ear and whispering his vow of low to her. "Ich liebe dich."

Das Happy end

-

-

-

-

* * *

Um yeah, if you couldn't guess, her Master (wow, that sounds wrong) in the first part was non other than Deidara chan. Then came Sai, who was somehow Deidara's son, and then last but not least Sasori! And yes, Sasori loved Sakura until the end.

I hope you enjoyed the short little begining. **Please review! **It will make me happy, and I need to be happy.

Ja ne or... Auf Wiedersehen

-


End file.
